Ozonic
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: This is what happens when I watch the Titanic. Future Gloq and Fiyeraba.


* * *

**Clearly this is what happens when I watch Titanic on Saturday. Okay I know they don't have cruise ships in Oz, but go with it. And Fiyero and Galinda have never met Elphaba or Boq, so Galinda is still the shallow goody goody.  
**

* * *

It was a masterpiece, a glory ship. Oz had never seen anything like it before. It was a massive resort that floated on water. With over fourteen restaurants, reserved dining areas and nine hundred rooms, the Ozonic was something you could only imagine in your dreams. Every person that would board today, would be making history, for never had it be known for creatures to be able to travel on water. Especially for two weeks. No one had ever dared to go around the entire of Oz in anything before, never mind a boat. 

Galinda Upland arched a well groomed brow as she surveyed the large vessel before her.

"I don't know, it doesn't look all that spectacular," she whined to the man seated at her side inside the small carriage. "It doesn't _look _all that luxurious."

The man at her side gave a nervous laugh. He had spent good money on this trip, and that's all the thanks he got. _Typical. _

"Galinda don't be ridiculous. It's the very fist boat of it's kind. Oz has never seen anything like it before. Of course it's going to be luxurious."

The blonde rolled her eyes, unimpressed, waiting for the driver to open the door. As she stepped out of the carriage, the man behind her gasped in astonishment.

"Oh really Fiyero, do stop drooling. It's unbecoming. It's just a boat."

"Just a boat? Just a boat! Galinda if I had a penny for every time I've done something for you and you've said something completely-" Putting a finger up to silence him, the blonde fixed her large pink hat, calling the driver over.

"Do see to it that all our bags get on the ship in mint condition. I have to look my best for dinner tonight."

The drivers eyes grew huge as he received the generous tip she placed into his hands.

"Yes Miss, of course. If there's anything I can do at all-" the driver stopped mid sentence as he looked back and spotted the five carriages behind completely full of suitcases. "She uh, she doesn't pack light, does she?"

Fiyero smiled, "Nope." The prince patted the flabbergasted man on the back as he made his way over to the party of five he was traveling with.

"Really mother, I don't see what is so great about it. It's just a ship."

"Galinda dear, please do try to act at least somewhat excited. Fiyero worked hard to get us these tickets, you ought to show more respect. He is, after all, your fiancée."

"Huh, some fiancée. What kind of wedding gift _is _this? Who wants to spend two weeks with _third _class passengers? We're first class, we're Royalty for Oz's sake! It doesn't matter that the third class passengers are separated from us, he really should have thought harder, I mean, _I _never would have picked traveling on this… This… This overgrown tin can. Especially as a prince I thought he would have had better taste."

"You know I agree darling, but people from the Vinkus… They aren't exactly civil."

From a few feet away, Fiyero Tiggualr felt his heart sink. Approaching the two blondes, he gave a cough to signal his presence.

"Oh! There you are dearest," Galinda said, looking crookedly at her mother, "shall we board the ship now?"

* * *

"Come on Elphie! We're going to be late! We can't miss it!" 

"I'm coming you useless munchkin! Slow down for Oz's sake!"

As the two ran through the streets approaching the ship with duffel bags slung over their shoulders, their hearts began to beat against their ribs. They were finally leaving there hell house of a home, to get a chance of a better life. Finally, they might actually get away from their past, if only for a few moments.

"Oh Miss Elphie! Look, there it is! Didn't I tell you it would be great?" Boq chirped away happily to his green companion as they walked up to board. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Personally, I wouldn't care if it was two feet long and three feet deep, if it meant getting away from Nessa and Frex," Elphaba added, green fingers clenching in anxiety. As much as she tried to hide it, she was quite worried. Water had never been one of her favourite things. " They're probably screaming at the top of they're lungs right about now, realizing we're gone."

Boq grinned evilly.

"Oh whatever shall the Eminence of the East do without her faithful servants?"

The green girl smirked, "Hopefully break a leg. Or a few arms."

"Tickets please," a woman in all green asked, looking with interest at the two people pearched in front of her. A munchkin and a Elf? Odd couple.

Handing the two pieces of paper to her, Elphaba and Boq made their way down the long hallway, grinning like fools.

"All right, let's see here. First class goes left and up three sets of stairs. I think. If only I could figure out how to read this map," Boq said as he tried to study the piece of paper in front of him. "Okay that's definitely not us. Where's third class Elphie?"

Arching an eyebrow, the girl smirked, "First Boqie boy, it would help if you turned the map around. It's upside down."

"Oops."

"What _would _you do without me Master Boq?"

"I don't dare try to even think that."

* * *

"Hmm. I do suppose this will do nicely," Galinda said as she pointed in the direction of where she wanted to put her bureau. "Everything else is rather cramped." 

Rolling his eyes, Fiyero looked out the window of the Royal suit, a smile illuminating his features.

"The boats about to leave, let's go up and wave goodbye with everyone," he exclaimed rather childlike. Feeling like an idiot upon seeing his Fiancées disappointed expression, he added, "Everyone with class does it Galinda. It's to be expected. The Oziad will be there, you'll make front page."

There was no further discussion.

* * *

"I feel so tall!" Boq exclaimed to Elphaba as they sat on the Third class deck, leaning over the railing. "Look how small everyone looks!" 

"It's a miracle, I do believe you've grown a few inches," the green girl smirked, ruffling her companions hair.

Turning around to try and hit her back, he stopped suddenly, for up above him, on the first class deck, was a vision of pure beauty. A girl with perfect blonde curls and porcelain skin was looking over the railing, waving and laughing at the crowd below. He had never seen such a sight before. She was drop dead gorgeous.

Smirking, Elphaba nudged the boy next to her, "Get over her Boq, she'd never go with a thing like you. And besides," Elphaba said pointing to the man beside the blonde, "she's already taken."

Realizing his raven haired friend was right, he groaned inwardly.

"Cheer up mate," a man with shaggy brown hair said from beside him, "the ships about to set sale!"

And so it was! Boq looked out across the ocean in awe, as a chorus of "Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"rang throughout the crowd.

They were off!

* * *

Okay really I don't know if anyone will read this, but I have to get this Titanic thing out of my system. This is actually the first WICKED fic I will completely without hesitation. Awesome. 


End file.
